It has been found that the prior art CD container is simply a case with a plurality of slots. However, such a CD container cannot be adjusted in capacity and cannot but used for storing compact discs.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose CD container which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.